


Lead Me

by Mountainmarie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Almost Kiss, Books, Budding Romance, Cleanliness, Dancing, Darkness, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Glasses, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/F, New love, Reading, Sneaking Around, nerds, soon to be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainmarie/pseuds/Mountainmarie
Summary: Deacon and Whisper are looking around when they get distracted by dancing. Some raiders rudely interrupt the boogie session and leave Whisper and Deacon trapped in a department store on the one night Whisper forgot her glasses at home.





	1. I lost my glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. There is more to come!

Whisper and Deacon had been traveling with each other for some time now. Deacon liked her name, not only was it a sweet tribute to his late friend Tommy, but there was something about the way that it slipped off his tongue and out his mouth. He seemed to say it more often than needed, changing all the "Hey you's" and "dude's" in his vocabulary to her name. She was driving him mad, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint why.

"Hey Deeks" Whisper said just above a yell. "I found you a cute disguise!" his heart jumped and a smile spread across his face. They were ransacking a clothing store in Monsignor Plaza looking for disgises and new clothes for the road. Deacon rounded the corner of some shelves and there she was, holding up a pink dress covered in blue birds. Deacon looked at her with an eyebrow towards the sun. "You've got to be joshing me Whisper." She burst into laughter wrinkling the 200 year old cloth. 

"I got you good huh!" She said between giggles "I bet you were expecting something actually good." he sighed "Honestly Whisp I'm never surprised by you any more." He knew this was a lie. She continues to surprise him everyday, whether it was the gentle way she spoke to him after smashing a guy's face in, or the quiet songs she would sing on the read, she kept surprising him with more and more reasons to fall for her.

She looked at him and kept finding it hard to take her eyes away. She's always had a weak spot for him, since the first time he came sauntering into HQ right after her and Nick had managed to get through the incredibly "Tough" "R-A-I-L-R-O-A-D" puzzle. He just had this way about him, it was in the way he spoke and the way he walked and hell it was even in the way he smelled. It was so damn hard to smell good in the Commonwealth! Nobody had any deoterant, laundry detergent, or perfume. She had conned Tinker into helping her develop and anti perspirant, but it only half worked, so how did he manage to smell like a those damn fabric softeners that Nate used to buy?

It's funny the way two people falling in love will quietly linger in a state of panic, when all it takes is one person saying "Kiss me in the Face" But that isn't what happened, not on this particular night at least.

 

"Look, Whisp." Deacon said "No matter how badly you want me to wear your clothes it ain't gonna happen. I mean, I may borrow a pair of undies for tomorrow but that's it." He gave her a wink. "Deacon, I see the way you look at my outfits, its the look of envy and sheer jealousy." She paused and let our a small laugh " I'm just saying that if you ever feel the need and can't suppress the urge, you can borrow a dress or something. God know you need some style help, even if it means you stretching out my clothes a bit." he rolled his eyes "Well its not my fault that I'm super toned and muscular. I can't help it if I stretch them out just a little." Deacon flexed his arms and kissed both his biceps. "Pardon me miss." He said to whisper "Do you have tickets to the gun show because seeing these puppies isn't free." 

 

Whisper laughed and shook her head. "You know that if I had to pay to see you without your shirt on that that would make you either a prostitute or a stripper?" Deacon gasped obnoxiously " How dare you! I am neither of those things, I can't believe you would objectify me like that." Whisper shook her head again, suppressing a grin."Not something I would't pay to see" She muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Deacon said with wide eyes. Whisper looked up with a guilty face "Nothing! I uh was just singing under my breath." 

Deacon looked over his glasses at her, this was something he had just begun to do, she took it as a sign he was lowering his defenses. "Oh so you were trying to sing me a song to see if I would dance huh?" She nodded "Yep. I just wanted to see you get into your stripper groove." Deacon grabbed an old bottle off the shelf and began to toy around with it. "Nah," He said "I'm not much of a solo dancer, but I can really cut a rug if i've got a partner." Whispers eyes flashed "That so?" she asked. He put the bottle back on the shelf, taking a step towards Whisper. "Yea, they used to call me dancing Deeks back in the day." She rolled her eyes "My ass they did." "Oh you can bet your ass they did!" he exclaimed. "let me prove it to you"

Whisper thought for a second. "Okay then "Dancing Deeks" show me what you've got." Deacon took Whispers Pip-Boy and fumbled through the 3 channels available. He set the station to Diamond City Radio and Travis's voice Echoed out of the speakers "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" Whisper jumped back a bit, then laughed. "Sorry, I still haven't gotten used to him screaming that yet." Deacon Laughed "Somebody ought to teach him some public speaking skills." Whisper shook her head "Nah, He has a good voice, he's just not confident enough." "Whatever you say Whisp." Said Deacon. 

The familiar piano intro of Billie Holidays "Crazy He Calls Me" came across the radio waves. "Ah great song." Deacon said as he looked at Whisper. Her blonde hair had just enough curl in it to look semi styled, yet still mangy. He would constantly laugh at the nuclear frizz of her hair, but in this moment, he found it strangely captivating. "Come here Crazy." Deacon reached out his hand toward Whisper. She rolled her eyes and grabbed ahold of his greasy, calloused hands. They began to slowly sway to the music; Deacons hand in the small of her back and hers resting on his shoulder. The music seemed to be drawing them closer to one another and the space between them was soon diminishing. Whisper reached up and pushed his sunglasses into his hair, revealing Deacons light blue eyes."Deacon." Whisper said, hardly Audible. His eyes looked deeply into hers, and he felt the pull of a kiss bringing his face nearer to hers. 

"Okay cut the Shit, who is that?!" The voice of a raider rudely interrupted their almost lip lock. Whisper quickly turned her Pip-Boy to silent and her and Deacon crouched behind some shelving. "Shit." Deacon Whispered. "I thought we'd cleared them all out." "I did too." replied Whisper, leaning on her knee and she pulled deliverer from her holster. "There must've been a couple out on a supply run or something." Deacon nodded. He poked his head around the shelving. Two shots made him reel back behind the shelves again. "Yep. They saw me." He said, leaning with his back against the shelves. "No shit genius." Whisper muttered. 

"Rude." Deacon said comically as he loaded shells into his shot gun. Whisper stood up and leaned around their cover, she fired three shots and a raider fell with a thud. "You killed her!" one yelled. The day was turning to dusk and the lighting was quickly diminishing. Whisper ducked back down. "I can't see too well, but I think there are only two left." "Good day for you to leave your glasses at home huh?" Deacon winked as he leaned to shoot. "Maybe thats why I was thinking you looked good today..." Whisper replied.

The two of them leaned around their cover and fired into the darkness. "OW!" was the only indication they had that they were shooting in the right place. The light was all but gone and the air seemed to get more stale the longer they waited. "We're sitting ducks." Deacon sighed. " I don't like it." Whisper looked at him, at least toward where she though he was. "I think we should try and make a break for it." Deacon raised his eyebrows, even though she couldn't see that. "I'm raising my brows, just so you know." he clarified. "Look, we've wounded one, and the other one hasn't shown their face so we'd theoretically only have one to fight." "Theoretically?!" Deacon whispered harshly. "I dunno Whisp." "The exit is no more than 5 yards away, if we're quiet and stealthy we can make it." Deacon Sighed. "I suppose you're right, but we have an issue." "Whats that?" Whisper asked. "You forgot your glasses and we both know how blind you are at night." " Yea." She replied. "I can try to feel my way around, I should be fine." Deacon rolled his eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes." he clarified. "I'm going to hit you in the face." She replied. "Look Whisp. You're liable to run into something or worse, someone. I'll just lead you." She stifled a laugh "Like a horse?" She said. "What the hell is a horse?" he asked. "Never mind. Ill tell you about it later." "Anyways, like I was saying Whisper, you just grab my hand and I'll lead you. I can see really well in the dark, I've basically got night vision eyes." Whisper shook her head in the dark, glad he couldn't see her smile. "Okay" She replied grabbing onto his hand.

They slung their packs quietly onto their backs and Deacon crouched keeping tight hold on Whispers hand. The slowly trekked their way across the old shopping mall, weaving in and out of shelves and long forgotten displays. "Almost there" Deacon Whispered. "Huh" A voice to their left said. Deacon and Whisper froze in their tracks. His grip tightened on her hand, they tried not to breathe. They heard steps from the voices owner head further and further from them. Deacons grip loosened and he began to quickly pull her forwards. He opened the door and they were met with the familiar sickly, sweet, irradiated smell of the Commonwealth.

"Ahh fresh rad filled air" Deacon said, reaching his free hand towards the sky. "That was way too close." Whisper said, breathing heavy. They both looked around realizing they needed cover as soon as possible. "I know a place near here that we can go." Whisper said. "Lead the way boss." Deacon said motioning forwards. Whisper let go of his hand and began to make he was to the east, there was an old house that she had camped in after she'd first emerged from the vault, it wasn't too far, and she had left a couple packs of deviled eggs there for the next visitor, unaware that it would be her. "Uh boss." Deacon said, having not moved since she started walking. 

She turned to face him. "Yea Deek?" "Well you see, using my night vision in there took a lot out of my eyes and I can't see too good now." He held his arm out like a child. "Will you please lead me." Whisper laughed and walked toward him, grabbing his hand. "Come on you big baby."


	2. Teddy Bears and Playgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever catch a break?

The night was illuminated by the familiar glowing fungi and vats of nuclear waste that speckled the commonwealth. Deacon's hand was dry and rough, but whispers were much the same. The two of them walked as quietly as they could as their sand paper palms danced together along the way; between Deacons occasional humming and Whispers nervous coughs there was a comfortable silence between them. They both looked around, observing the scenery and what may be hiding behind it, but it seemed on this night that lady luck was on their side. The dilapidated houses around them still lined the cul-de-sac, their roofs collapsing and their timbers splintering from the years of neglect. It was eerily quiet as they walked past a rusted, tetanus filled playground; all that was heard were their footsteps on the broken concrete and the whispers the houses spoke to the wind. 

"Hey Whisp?" Deacon asked, his face turned to hers. She looked at him, seeing a green glow reflect off of his glasses. "Yea Deek?" He looked down at his feet and started walking on his toes, the rubber of his tennis shoes catching rocks and scraping them into the hard asphalt. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and bit his lip, not seductively, but dorkishly. "I Reaaaaalllly like youuuuuuu." He whined like a lovesick teenager. "Like a Lot!" his voice rose an octave and Whisper instinctively looked around, worried that somebody would hear. "shhhhhh!" Whisper hastily brought a finger to her mouth in an effort to silence him. Deacon gave her a devilish grin and she burst into a fit of laughter. Deacon grabbed her hands and shushed her. The ruckus subsided and between small giggles and shakes, they calmed down. For once, it seemed like they were truly alone, not a sound around them, just the echo of their laughs.

Deacon still had a hold of her two hands and couldn't shake the smile the laughter had put upon his face. He looked at Whisper with a longing he hadn't felt in years. She reached up and tugged his glasses off his face and held them loosely in her hand as she brought her hands to her side. Deacons hands made their way to the small of her back, pulling her and her blue vault suit towards him. He felt her seemingly melt into his arms and place her hands around his neck. Their noses touched and the two of them closed their eyes and blindly pressed their lips towards one another.

"RAAAWWWRRRR" Just before the moment of impact an angry Yao Guai came reeling from behind one of the houses. Deacon essentially dropped Whisper and she in turn dropped his glasses. "Fucking Run!" Deacon yelled as they hightailed it out of the dangerous suburbia. Deacon was quite a bit faster than Whisper, plus, she had asthma. From an evolutionary stand point she really wasn't made for the common wealth, but alas, here she was, running her tits off to get away from a mutated bear. Deacon looked behind him at Whisper who was heaving heavy breaths into the air with the bear right on her tail. "Damnnit" He cursed under his breath. He stopped running and turned to face the woman he loved and the nightmare bear. Whisper gave him a perplexed look, and started yelling at him. "Deacon Go!! Run! What are you doing you idiot?!?" Deacon just stood there shaking his head and waving her by like an air traffic controller. 

The Bear suddenly realized the motionless prey that was standing right before its eyes. It changed its direction and began to chase the man in the pompadour wig. "AAAAGGGHHHHH" Was all whisper heard as she watched Deacon sprint across the suburb with a nuclear bear on his tail. She couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out her rife, looked through her scope, and took the shot. 

Deacon was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing like he'd just run he olympic mile. "Deacon, that truly was...something." Whisper laughed as she made her way to him. "Sure hon, anything for you." He managed between gasping breaths. "Wow, you've taken to calling me Hon already?" She smirked at him and placed her hand on his back, he stood himself up strait and nodded at her. "Really though Deacon, that was incredibly heroic." Deacon managed a toothy smile and offered her his hand. "Alright whsip, I really want to kiss you, but how about we get the fuck out of here before anything else happens?" She threw her head back and laughed at his request but she took his hand. "Hey Whisper?" "mmm?" She was adjusting her jacket in the moonlight. "What happened to my glasses?" She suddenly stiffened and slowly turned her face to him. The toothy yet downward grin that she offered him told him just what he knew. "I'm so sorry, I have no clue." Deacon rolled his eyes and huffed like an upset toddler. "Wow." He said, his lips in a start line and his brows furrowed just above his nose. "WOW. I save your Damn life and this is how you repay me??" He turned from her and let her hands go, pacing in the opposite direction. For a moment Whisper wasn't sure if he was truly mad or just playing. In all their time traveling, he hadn't been mad at her but 3 times. Once when she took Mentats with Hancock, once when she playfully scared him while whey were clearing out the super duper mart, and the last time was when she had gone against the plan they made by discussing herself to get information out of a dangerous crime boss.

"Look, Deeks, I dropped them when the stupid bear came after us, I'm sorry. We'll find you some new ones, hell I'll even buy some from daisy if you want!" His head was dipped towards the ground and he was rummaging in his pack for something. "Deeks?" He made a grunt and quickly turned towards her wearing a new pair of black sunglasses. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were actually mad at me." "HA!" He let out an eggagerated laugh as he walked closer towards her. "I could never be mad at you." He said softly and almost seriously. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, placing his chin on her head. "I really thought that oversized teddy bear was going to get you for a moment." She took a deep breath, soaking in the smell of cigarettes and pomade that always lingered about him. "Well, it didn't. So no need to worry." He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger in her hair.She pulled back enough for her eyes to meet his, the familiar smiles they've both come to adore covered their faces.

*Bang. Bang* The unsettling sound of gunfire not too far over the ridge made it to their ears. "Seriously!?" Deacon said loudly. "Cant we just have 30 seconds of peace?" Whisper laughed at him. "Here I was wanting to spend the day reading proust to you and they had to go and ruin it!" He threw his hands up and shook his head.  
"Come on tiger, we'd better get out of here." Whisper tugged him along with her words and her hand. They began to make their way out of the suburb and toward whispers destination by the moonlight. "You know." Deacon said. "I think I'm more of a lion than a tiger." Whisper thought of an old world movie she'd seen. "Yea thats about right. Lions are known for their cowardice." Deacon let his jaw drop in sarcasm and was met with a smirk from Whisper. She grabbed his hand, "Just joking!" he shook his head and said, "I'll let that one slide."


	3. Reading into things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whisper and Deacon finally get to where they need to be.

Deacon and Whisper walked their way swiftly across the commonwealth. Whisper led them off the trail and began to walking the woods with deacon tagging along behind her. "Hey Whisper?" Deacon looked over his shoulder and rubbed at his bare arms in the cool dark. "Yea." Whisper said, focused on making her way up the hill. "Why are we headed into the woods?" Deacon jogged a little to catch up to her fast pace. "You'll see." She maintained her pace and faced forward. "Okay..." Deacon continued to look over his shoulder nervously. "So, is this like a cool surprise "You'll see?" or like an ax murder "You'll see"?" Whisper giggled at Deacons nerves. "It might be the second one if you don't shut up and keep walking." She looked back at him and gave him a wink. The small gesture seemed to calm his nerves,but he still proceeded to grab her hand as they made their way farther from the road. 

They hiked into a clearing and Deacon could see a small aluminum trailer that looked tidy, complete with a white picket fence. "Oh whisper," Deacon pushed his sunglasses up on his head. "This is so cute!!" Whisper offered him a knowing smile and unlatched the gate, holding it open for him as he walked through. Deacon opened to door to the trailer and set his stuff on a velvet couch that was inside. The interior was small, but extremely tidy. There was a small kitchen table with two pink chairs, on one end of the trailer there was a red velvet couch, a coffee table, and a bookshelf full of books in varying stages of decay. At the other end, was a neatly made twin bed, to Deacons surprise, it seemed clean, he would even go as far as to say fresh. The small abode smelled of old books and Abraxo Cleaner, Deacon was in awe at this beautiful little hide away and Whispers ability to keep something so clean in a nuclear wasteland.

"So whisp." She finished unpacking her bag and was placing her guns in the corner. "Yea?" she turned to him, brushing the loose blonde hairs from her face. "When is your bridge club coming over?" Whisper burst into laughter. "Not till three." She stated with a grin. Deacon looked over his glasses at her, "Well, I'll make the tiny sandwiches and you make the tea." "Deal." She said with a wink. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as whisper unpacked their rations and Deacon browsed her bookshelf. "Do you even know how to play bridge Deacon?" "Ummmm, No." He fingered a copy of "Dracula." "I mean, I know that it was some card game thing that women used to get dressed up, go to each others houses, eat miniature food, and play." Whisper nodded, seemingly impressed as she folded some clothes from her bag. "Did you also know that whoever lost was then sacrificed and served at the next bridge meeting?" Deacon spit warm Nuka cola out. He burst out laughing. "Oh man, you're joshing me Whisp." He giggled, "You made me spit Cola!" She smiled at him continuing to fold her clothes.

"You have a lot of books, my friend." He had taken his glasses off and sat crosslegged on the floor, pulling out copies from the bottom shelf. Whisper finished folding her clothes and put them in a suitcase beneath her bed. She watched him for a moment, the dark hair of his wig bobbing up and down as he ducked to see the covers of the novels. He had begun to pull them out from their homes on the shelves and scattering them on the rug she had laid over the decaying metal floor. Pride and Prejudice, Great Expectations, The Great Gatsby, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, and Leaves of Grass, lay upon the floor. Deacon was fingering through the words, careful with the books whose bindings were fragile, and curious about what covered the pages.

"Whisp," Deacon turned around and reached his hand for hers. She grabbed his hand and sat down next to him on the dusty rug. "This is incredible. Where did you manage to find all of these." Whisper pulled her legs underneath herself and put her hand, interlaced with his onto her lap. "Oh, well.." she began to stroke his thumb with hers. "I've picked them up all over, one in an old bookstore, some in old schools, random houses, army bases. They really are everywhere, but its the ones that are still in good condition that are hard to find." Deacon nodded at her, his free hand holding a damaged, but still in tact copy of Shakespeare's works. "But this one." Whisper leaned forward to the shelf above the one Deacon was exploring, pulling down a worn paperback. She handed the book to Deacon, he took it in both hands, reading the cover "To Kill a Mockingbird." "This one, I actually took into the vault with me. Its been my favorite book since I really started to love to read." Deacon opened the first page and read the opening line. "So is this like a hunting guide?" He smirked at whisper who laughed in return. "No, not even close." She smiled and leaned close to him, looking at the book in his hands. "My father gave me this when I was a young girl, it makes me think of him, and the world I used to live in. It became a habit of mine during my pre-war life, to read this book whenever I was nervous, scared, upset, or sad. I don't know why, but the words just soothe me, they remind me that I'll never be given anything I can't handle, that people are worth believing in, and that things are always better in the morning." Deacon watched whisper, the way her heart seemed to show though the expressions and lines on her face. "That was beautiful whisp." She smiled and looked down at her lap.

"So whats it about?" Deacon began to read the back of the novel. "Well, why don't you take it and find out?" He didn't look at her. He felt honored in a way, the one thing from her first life that wasn't destroyed or taken from her and she's just willing to loan it out to him. "I will." He said, grabbing her hand and putting it on the little kitchen table. He sat back down on the floor next to Whisper. "You know, I love to read." Deacon said, laying down and putting his head in her lap. She put her hands up, as though she was unsure of what to do, but eventually settled one on his shoulder and one on her knee. "That so?" She asked as she started to play with his hair. "Yep. I've always loved stories, hence why I make a bunch up." Whisper laughed, both at his comment and at her self for playing with his hair and forgetting that it was in fact a wig. "My parents taught me how to read when I was young and I would read just about anything. I remember my parents nicely listening as I read every box of Sugar bombs, Yum Yum Eggs, and Fancy Lads that we had in our little shack." He was smiling, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes seeing his memories. "My dad found an intact copy of Live and Love and gave it to me. It wasn't until I asked him what a Libido was that he realized it was a magazine not meant for children." Whisper could help but giggle, picturing a mini Deacon running around repeating the word "libido" while his parents watched with terror. "I'm pretty sure my Mom ended up keeping the magazine though. After that, I'd scrounge up old books when I could but I never really kept any except my copy of War and Peace." Whisper looked at him, "Ah, yes. The unabridged version huh?" Deacon flashed a smile, "So you do listen to my threats?" "How could I miss them, they're my favorite one-liners." 

Deacon sat up quickly, leaning on his hand, but facing her. "You like one liners huh?" Whisper couldn't help but stare at his lips. "I'll admit, I'm a fan." He leaned towards her, looking into her smiling eyes, then to her mouth. "Well, I bet you never heard the one about th-" "Shut up and kiss me." Whisper threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her by the waist towards him. Their lips finally crashed against one another, a long overdue event. Deacon adjusted his legs and rans his hands through her ratted and knotted hair. She tried to do the same, but ended up knocking his wig off. The two of them couldn't help but laugh between kisses. Soon enough, their tender and light kisses became more passionate, more intentional. Whisper straddled Deacon who's back was against the bookshelf. He ran his hands up her waist, feeling the ridges and seams of her blue vault suit, pulling her closer to him between each breath. She made her way to his neck, kissing lightly and biting his skin gently until her lips met his collar bone. Deacon pushed her away from him slightly, he looked into her eyes, meeting her gaze and soaking in the moment and the woman he was sharing it with. Her hair was far to the side, the blonde strands looking more yellow and light brown from the dirt and blood of battle. He couldn't tell if it was dirt, blood, or freckles that speckled her nose, but he liked it. She grinned at him, her crooked teeth showing beneath her red lips. "Whisper." He said, shaking his head and allowing a smile to invade his face. She put her hand up against his cheek, he leaned into it as she whispered "Deek." 'I want to live like this' he thought.


End file.
